Croire
by sirius37
Summary: Rivaille tahu ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. Siapa dia, siapa namanya, bagai mana masa lalunya, tidak bisa ia pecahkan dengan mudah jati diri gadis itu. Rivaille terjebak dalam permainan yang ia mulai sendiri, puzzle tidak bisa tersusun dari awal, hingga cahaya yang tidak bisa ia percaya muncul dihadapannya memberikan jawaban sesungguhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hajime Isiyama (Attack on Titan)

Yana Toboso (Black Butler)

**CAST :**

Levi Rivaille, Aleta ZP. (OC)

**SUMMARY :**

Rivaille tahu ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. Siapa dia, siapa namanya, bagai mana masa lalunya, tidak bisa ia pecahkan dengan mudah jati diri gadis itu. Rivaille terjebak dalam permainan yang ia mulai sendiri, puzzle tidak bisa tersusun dari awal, hingga cahaya yang tidak bisa ia percaya muncul dihadapannya memberikan jawaban sesungguhnya.

**GENRE :**

Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Supernatural

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Disclaimer dan Cast mungkin akan bertambah pada chapter berikutnya.

XOXO

**Prolog**

XOXO

Kerumunan orang selalu memadati sepanjang jalan jika pasukan pengawas akan melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding. Semua mata tertuju kepada segerombol barisan yang memakai jubah bewarna hijau tua, tertera jelas, terdapat gambar yang biasa orang sebut dengan "sayap kebebasan". Barisan terdepan ditempati oleh pemimpin pasukan, Erwin Smith. Pasukan - pasukan yang lain membuntuti dibelakang Erwin, termasuk orang yang dijuluki "manusia terkuat", Rivaille. Sebagian wajah nampak galak dan ada juga yang nampak tegang. Banyak orang di kerumunan memiliki tanggapan negatif tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh pasukan pengawas, dan sebagian kecil darinya nampak kagum melihat keberanian pasukan yang sedang bersiap keluar dari dinding yang penuh dengan titan - titan raksasa.

Katrol - katrol mulai berputar, menarik keatas gerbang yang terbuat dari beton. Pemimpin pasukan mulai memberi komando untuk bersiap - siap. Gerbang telah terbuka sempurna memperlihatkan dunia diluar dinding, rumputan hijau membentang luas, spektrum menakjubkan yang dapat diterima mata dengan lapang. Pemimpin pasukan kembali memberikan komando pada seluruh pasukan di belakangnya, tapi kali ini dengan teriakan yang lebih keras, semua pasukan berseru dan memacu kudanya untuk berlari dengan kencang.

Rambut hitam menerima angin yang mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam seolah akan menerkam siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, terutama titan - titan yang akan dihadapinya. Nafasnya 'tak memburu justru normal. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tegang ataupun ketakutan sedikitpun, jelas saja, semua titan yang tertangkap oleh kedua mata yang bagaikan elang itu pasti ia musnahkan, jika tidak bisa ia musnahkan bagaimana ia bisa dijuluki "manusia terkuat"?

Rivaille melompat menggunakan 3D manuvernya, cepat, sangat cepat. Menebas dengan sekali tebas, titan yang sedang berusaha melahap rekannya langsung tergeletak 'tak bernyawa. Mendarat di salah satu atap rumah, ia kembali melihat sekeliling. Petra, salah satu anggota regunya menapakkan kakinya tidak jauh dari kaptennya dengan membawa dua orang di belakangnya.

"_Heichou_, aku membawakan beberapa bantuan," ucap perempuan berambut cokelat madu.

"Hn. Kau dan yang lainnya urusi titan yang ada disana," sambil menatap satu titan yang ada disebelah kirinya, "akan kutangani sisanya," sebelum yang diberi komando menjawab Rivaille sudah meninggalkan tempat dengan 3D manuvernya untuk menghabisi dua titan yang berada disebelah kanan.

"_Heichou_!" Petra sedikit berteriak, meski ia tahu teriakannya tidak di respon Rivaille.

Egois. Tidak, Rivaille menjaga estetikanya sebagai kapten, tidak ingin bawahannya mati sia - sia itu yang membuatnya mengambil pekerjaan yang paling berbahaya dari yang lain.

Mendarat di salah satu atap yang paling dekat dengan titan sasarannya. Berjalan lurus kearah titan yang sekarang dihadapannya. Melompat, melepaskan dua bilah pedang miliknya kearah mata titan. Titan itu sekarang berteriak kesakitan, asap mengepul dari kedua matanya. Rivaille mendarat dipuncak kepala titan yang masih berteriak. Suara itu dapat memuaskan hasrat membunuhnya. Mengeluarkan kata - kata cacian sebelum menghabisi titan, itu kebiasaan Rivaille. Mungkin ia rasa cukup, ia mengakhiri titan itu dan kembali mendarat pada salah satu atap tapi kali ini ia berlari dan melompat menggunakan 3D manuvernya, tanpa jeda, ia kembali melesat kearah titan satunya dan menghabisinya seketika. Sebagian tangannya terlumuri darah titan yang baru saja ia bunuh, mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan membersihkannya (karena dia _freak cleaning service_).

Berjalan melihat keadaan sekitar. Petra dan yang lainnya sudah menghabisi titan dibagian kiri. Kembali melihat seluruh pelosok, diam beberapa saat, otaknya mengonfirmasi salah satu objek yang ia lihat. Matanya tak salah lihat; pertama, benar jika ada sosok yang tergeletak dibawah sana dan sedang di kepung oleh tiga ekor titan. Kedua, benar jika sosok itu masih bernafas. Rivaille paling tidak suka jika ada pasukan yang 'tak melawan apapun jika ia ingin dimangsa oleh titan.

Berdecak, "merepotkan."

Melesat kembali menggunakan 3D manuvernya kapten ini langsung menghabisi ketiga titan tersebut. Kali ini mendarat di tanah dekat dengan sosok yang tadi ia lihat.

"_Baka_," sedikit membentak (atau memang membentak), "dasar... Apa yang ada dalam otak udang mu ha?" Rivaille hampir saja kelepasan ingin menendang sosok yang tergeletak itu.

Matanya masih melihat tubuh itu dengan tajam. Hingga otaknya menginformasikan bahwa sosok yang terkulai itu pingsan. Tidak hanya itu, ia baru sadar sosok dihadapannya tidak memakai seragam pasukan pengawas dan peralatan lainnya, bertangan kosong di wilayah seperti ini.

"Tch, bodoh..."

"_Heichou_?" Tanya Petra yang baru saja datang. Melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh kaptennya, Petra mendekati sosok itu. Tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Petra dibantu yang lainnya membopong sosok itu dan membaringkannya dikereta barang.

Hari sudah senja. Pasukan pengawas dalam perjalan kembali kedalam dinding Trost. Meski ekspedisi kali ini hanya untuk menambah pengetahuan yang mungkin bisa didapat, jumlah pasukan yang gugur tidak berkurang. Tidak juga membawa mayat - mayat dari pasukan yang gugur.

Rivaille menunggangi kudanya tidak berada tepat di belakang pemimpin pasukan, tapi berada pada deretan terakhir, tepat berada di samping kereta barang nomor tiga dari belakang. Beberapa kali matanya melirik kedalam kereta barang yang tepat berada disampingnya. Melihat sosok yang berada didalamnya. Ia merasa dirinya bertanggungjawab atas sosok itu karena dirinya yang menemukannya diluar sana.

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Mempersilahkan pasukan yang baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi masuk kembali. Disambut dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan, itu konsekuensinya bergabung dengan pasukan pengawas. Berkorban untuk mereka yang tidak mempedulikan kita.

Semua lontaran pertanyaan ditujukan pada pemimpin pasukan. Cacian menjadi mayoritas. Beberapa keluarga ada yang terkejut dan menangis karena anaknya atau suaminya atau siapapun itu, tidak kembali kedalam dinding. Pemimpin pasukan adalah orang yang kuat menerima cacian itu. Beberapa keributan terjadi tetapi segera berakhir.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya berdenyut seakan tempurung itu dapat terbelah kapanpun. Matanya masih berusaha fokus karena semuanya seperti berputar. Suara - suara yang ramai juga membuatnya lebih pusing.

Rivaille menoleh tepat pada saat sosok yang berada didalam kereta barang, sosok itu sedang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"...Siapa gadis itu..."

"Levi! Siapa gadis itu?"

"Bagai mana bisa kau menyelamatkan gadis seperti dia? Kenapa tidak anakku?!"

"...Dasar jalang!"

Perkataan orang - orang beralih kepada sosok yang berada didalam ranjang yang masih kebingungan. Rivaille hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. Sosok yang berada dalam kereta barang bertambah pusing dengan perkataan berbagai macam yang mungkin ditujukan padanya itu.

Yang ia tahu, sekarang kereta yang ia naiki berhenti pada salah satu bangunan yang mungkin markas. Samar - samar pendengarannya mendengar percakapan orang - orang.

"Tidak ada keluarga?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Levi! Bagai mana dengannya?" Erwin menghampirinya.

"Tidak ditemukan keluarga."

"Tidak ada keluarga, hm. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bawa saja ke tempat reguku," jawabnya cepat.

"Dia orang awam kan? Apakah tidak apa, jika orang awam yang tidak tahu apapun masuk kedalam regu kita?" Tanya Oluo.

"Heichou? Bukankah, akan merepotkan kita?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari orang – orang skuadnya, hanya melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Setidaknya Rivaille adalah orang yang selalu mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia ucapkan, meski itu berupa makian dia akan mempertimbangkannya. Kali ini ia merasa dirinya bertanggung jawab atas sosok yang ia temukan. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia belum mengenalnya atau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

XOXO

Kepalanya masih berdenyut, membuatnya terus memegangi kepalanya. Tidak begitu ingat bagaimana ia dapat terbaring di kasur itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada diruangan itu, ia hanya sendirian, tapi telinganya mendengar samar – samar ada orang yang sedang bercakap – cakap. Mengerjapkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya ia masih diam seribu bahasa, hanya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sebelumnya. Semakin ia paksa untuk berpikir kepalanya seperti ingin pecah, sakit. Tapi ada beberapa yang masih dapat ia ingat; suara – suara cacian, beberapa perdebatan, dan sepasang mata yang selalu melihatnya. Bangkit, punggungnya terasa pegal, bukan hanya punggung, sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal. Ah, dia ingat, ingat sebelumnya jika dia juga terbaring di tempat seperti kereta barang.

"Argh...," mengerang kesakitan.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok dibaliknya. Laki - laki berambut hitam dengan ekspresi yang tidak mengenakkan. Rivaille mendekati sisi ranjang, terus menatap gadis dihadapannya.

"Dimana... Ini?" Tanya sosok itu yang masih memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

Rivaille tak langsung menjawab, duduk di sisi ranjang dan bersedekap, "kau siapa?" Tanya Rivaille _to the point_ tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan gadis dihadapannya. Beberapa menit tidak dijawab, Rivaille naik darah, "Bocah, kau tidak bisa bicara?!" Menggertak dengan ekspresi yang sama, meski ia tahu gadis dihadapannya dapat berbicara. Mendengus kesal, "nama mu?"

Gadis itu sekarang memandang tepat di manik Rivaille, sudah tidak memegangi kepalanya ia menjawab dengan lirih, "Eta, hn, Eta...," menjawabnya seperti merasakan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Rivaille berdiri, "ikut keruanganku!" Sambil berjalan menjauhi ranjang.

Sosok itu menyibakkan selimut dan bersiap untuk mengikuti orang asing yang bermata tajam.

BUK

Rivaille menoleh ke belakang. Sekarang dirinya dibuat kesal dengan tingkah gadis 'bodoh' itu, "kau tidak bisa berjalan, ha?" Membentak sedikit.

Sosok itu tak menjawab, masih duduk dilantai. Matanya memandang kakinya dengan ngeri, "ke-kenapa, kenapa tidak bisa?" Ucapnya bingung.

Rivaille sedikit membelalakkan matanya meski tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Mendekati gadis itu dan membopongnya kembali ke tempat tidur tanpa berkata apa - apa. Sosok itu juga tidak memprotes ketika kulitnya dengan kulit orang asing itu bersentuhan. Rivaille meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu di khawatirkan.

XOXO

"Petra-san, Heichou kemana?" Tanya laki - laki bermata zamrud.

"Tadi aku lihat dia ada diruangannya."

"Kalian sudah melihat kondisi gadis itu?" Tanya pria berambut di kuncir, Eld.

"Belum, kondisinya sepertinya lemah sekali."

"Tidakkah itu merepotkan kita?" Tanya pria yang sedang menyesap kopinya dengan mata sayu, Oluo.

"Iya... Tapi Heichou pasti punya alasan." Jawab Petra seadanya.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati ruang makan. Rivaille datang dan duduk di salah satu kursi, "Petra, panggilkan dokter dan buat janji dengan Hanji minggu ini."

"Baiklah."

Dokter memeriksa keadaan sosok itu. Rivaille menunggunya diluar, "Bagai mana?" Tanyanya langsung ketika dokter keluar dari ruangan.

Memberikan beberapa lembaran kertas, "dari data yang saya dapat, dia mungkin mengalami amnesia."

"Bagai mana dengan kakinya?" Sambil membolak - balikkan kertas yang diberi dokter.

"Otot kakinya tegang, membuatnya 'tak bisa berjalan. Akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi."

"Hn, terimakasih."

Dokter itu meninggalkan bangunan berbentuk kastil . Petra yang sedari tadi di samping Rivaille kini masuk kedalam ruangan didepannya.

Melambaikan tangan kepada sosok yang sekarang bersandar pada bantal dan mendekatinya, "Hai! Namamu Eta kan?" dengan senyum cerianya. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untuk beberapa saat hingga kau sembuh, kau akan tinggal disini," Petra menyampaikan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Rivaille diluar sambil menunggu dokter yang memeriksa kondisi gadis itu tadi.

"_Arigatou_," dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Rivaille yang dari tadi menonton, bersedekap sambil bersandar pada pintu, "jika sudah sembuh, cepat pergilah," ucapnya dingin lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah… dia memang begitu, sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Maklumi saja," ucap Petra sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya, "emm, aku pergi dulu ya," Petra membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Bulan sudah menduduki posisi tertingginya. Cahaya masuk dari jendela, menyinari remang - remang ruangan yang berukuran 3 x 4. Masih bersandar pada bantal gadis itu terdiam hingga pintu ruangan itu terketuk pelan.

"Permisi, aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu," membuka pintu Eren menaruh baki berisi makan malam di meja sebelah kasur, "Namaku Eren, salam kenal," dengan senyuman lebar laki - laki itu meninggalkan tempat.

Menoleh ke meja sebelah, perutnya ingin mencerna sesuatu. Mengambil roti, mengunyahnya dengan pelan, "Eta...hm?" Gumamnya di sela - sela mengunyah seperti kembali menanyakan dirinya sendiri, siapa namanya.

Pagi - pagi squad Rivaille sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan bersih - bersih. Kastil yang kusam akan menjadi bersih jika skuad Rivaille menyinggahinya, dibawah pimpinan Rivaille.

Bersiul, "Hei Eren, kau sudah memberikan makan kuda - kuda?"

"Sudah Oluo-san!"

Gadis itu melihat semua pekerjaan orang - orang dari jendela kamarnya. Sekarang ia sudah bisa berjalan. Ia tidak asing dengan dua wajah dibawah sana, perempuan berambut cokelat madu dan laki - laki bermata zamrud hijau ada dibawah sana dengan yang lain, tapi, dimana laki - laki bermata tajam yang kemarin menghampirinya beberapa kali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Membalikkan badan dan melihat seluruh bagian dari ruangan itu. Mendengus pelan, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan ruangan itu untuk menghormati mereka yang membawanya ketempat itu.

Pintu terbuka tanpa diketuk, Rivaille masuk tanpa minta ijin. Gadis itu hanya menoleh dan berdiri dari jongkoknya, Rivaille memincingkan matanya.

_Sudah bisa berjalan? Cepat sekali..._

"Ada apa?"

"Sarapan, pergi keruang makan." Rivaille berbicara seperti itu pastinya karena dia melihat gadis itu sudah bisa berjalan, jika masih belum mungkin dia akan membawakan makanan untuknya.

Gadis itu tidak berbicara apapun, hanya mengikuti langkah orang yang dia masih belum tahu siapa namanya. Berjalan sepanjang lorong tidak ada yang berbicara. Ruang makan ramai dengan perbincangan. Rivaille duduk di kursinya dan gadis itu duduk di bangku yang kosong, tepat disebelah Eren.

"Syukurlah kau sudah baikan," ucap Petra dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Eta, kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Günther," dengan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hei... Hei.. Kau bahkan mencuri start?!" Oluo menyikut Günther yang berada di sampingnya.

Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis tanpa membalas sodoran tangan dari Günther. Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Rivaille yang sibuk dengan sarapannya, tapi yang pasti dia mendengarkan semua percakapan ini. Semua sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, masih berbincang - bincang.

Eta berdiri ditengah - tengah pembicaraan. Membuka suara, "Em... Aku akan pergi pagi ini, terimakasih atas bantuannya," membungkuk sedikit dan membungkuk lagi kearah Rivaille.

Yang tadi ramai, semuanya menjadi diam. Rivaille tidak merespon, menaruh cangkirnya ia meninggalkan tempat.

"Secepat itukah?" Tanya Petra.

Eta hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apakah kau yakin, kau sudah pulih total?" Ucap Eld.

"Aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini," kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya, "_Arigatou,_" ia meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ruangan yang sebelumnya menjadi kamar sementaranya itu.

Mengambil beberapa barang meski itu tidak banyak, hanya barang - barang yang dapat dimasukkan kedalam kantong, terdiam sesaat, "Aku akan kemana?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengambil barang terakhir ia pergi ke ruangan Rivaille. Ia tahu itu ruangan Rivaille karena sebelumnya ia melihanya memasuki ruangan itu. Mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Masuk!"

Menuruti perintah itu ia masuk. Rivaille menaruh kertas yang tadi ia genggam, melihat kearah gadis dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Rivaille tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali mengambil kertas yang tadi ia taruh. Eta melihatnya, tidak merasa kesal, ia berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu. Rivaille melihat punggung itu menghilang sampai akhir.

"Eta kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Eren yang berpapasan di halaman depan.

"Iya," Eta membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah... Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," Eren memberikan senyuman terlebarnya.

Eta hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Rivaille yang sedaritadi melihat dari jendela hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi biasanya.

_Apakah dia tahu wilayah sekitar sini, jika dia terkena amnesia? _Batinnya, yang masih melihat punggung itu menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

XOXO

"Hah! Bodoh... Aku harus kemana?" Gumamnya sambil menyibak - nyibakkan Dedaunan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Awalnya dia berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak dan karena suatu hal dia terjatuh kedalam jurang yang 'tak cukup dalam, tapi tidak bisa kembali lagi keatas sana. Mengikuti instingnya, dia berjalan lagi entah kemana, yang pasti jalan yang ia lalui terus menurun meski tidak tampak jelas.

Berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan untuk seorang gadis yang terkena amnesia, apapun bisa terjadi kepadanya. Hingga ia menyibakkan dedaunan terakhir, ia menemukan sungai yang cukup dangkal. Setidaknya dia ingin istirahat dulu, cukup lama ia menyusuri hutan yang 'tak ia kenal.

Membasuh mukanya di tepi sungai, "sialan... Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku tinggal dimana?!" Menyipratkan air sungai. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ditanah, "amnesia, ha? Dokter sialan..."

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Eta masih berbaring di dekat sungai, berjemur dibawah terik sinar matahari. Berjemur selama apapun juga tidak apa karena kulitnya yang terbilang putih pucat.

"Argh...," jarinya tangannya terasa sakit. Ia pandang jemari tangan kirinya yang tadi terasa sakit, "cincin?"

Baru sadar jika pada jari tengah tangan kirinya ia mengenakan cincin. Cincin bewarna hitam gelap sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Melihat tulisan bewarna perak terang yang mengitari cincin itu.

"Argh...," Mengibas - ngibaskan tangan kirinya. Ia sekarang tahu jari tengahnya yang disinggahi cincin itu yang terasa sakit. Tidak mencoba melepaskan cincin itu ia malah mengusapnya, dirinya hanya merasa bahwa cincin itu penting. Tidak ia paksa otaknya untuk mengingat masa lalunya karena itu membuatnya pusing berat. "Ya… Sebaiknya aku harus bergegas sekarang," menepuk – nepuk tubuh belakangnya ia menyusuri aliran sungai. Bersenandung selama perjalanan seorang dirinya. Ia ingat, nada ini ia kenal, "Tapia apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Melanjutkan senandungnya sambil tetap berjalan.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_…," sekarang ia ingat nada itu.

"_When all those shadows almost killed your light_…," ia melanjutkan.

_BRUK_

Tidak sempat melihat apa yang menarik kakinya, dia sudah terseret masuk kedalam sungai. Nafasnya tercekat, sebagian air masuk kedalam paru – parunya. Masih ditarik lebih dalam lagi kedalam sungai. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Tidak lagi menyeret kakinya lebih dalam, sekarang ia merasakan tangan yang mencekik lehernya. Mencoba melepaskan tangan yang mencekiknya.

_Apa ini? Kasar sekali… _

Gadis itu tidak dapat menentukan apa yang sekarang ia hadapi, penglihatannya memburam karena air. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan memberikan tinjuan kedepan, apapun itu tangannya mengenai sesuatu. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang menjerit, menjerit dengan keras meski itu berada dalam air. Tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ia berenang menuju permukaan, cukup dalam ia ditenggelamkan, hampir sampai hingga kakinya ditarik kembali. Mulutnya membuka dan airpun masuk. Kali ini tidak hanya ditarik tapi kulit kakinya seperti ditusuk oleh benda tajam. Darah mewarnai air menjadi merah gelap. Salah satu tangannya kembali mengepal dan meninju 'tak tentu arah. Berhasil mengenai entah apa itu, ia mencoba untuk berenang kepermukaan. Segera menjauh dari sungai dengan darah yang mengucur deras di tumitnya.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh."

Baru sadar jika sungai yang tadi ia lalui sudah tidak dangkal lagi. Gelembung udara keluar dari permukaan air sungai. Wanita berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang bewarna hijau terang muncul dari permukaan air.

Eta hanya memandangnya, memincingkan matanya, "Ka-kau…"

"Wah… wah… wah… Bahkan bocah sepertimu meretakkan rahangku! Dasar bocah manusia… sialan!"

XOXO

**TBC**

**A/N :**

maaf jika sedikit atau memang GaJe. ini FF pertama saya...

untuk masalah crossover, cast Black Butler belum muncul dibagian ini, dan mungkin pada chapter berikutnya akan bertambah (disclaimer)

mohon review nya


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hajime Isiyama (Attack on Titan)

Yana Toboso (Black Butler)

**CAST :**

Levi Rivaille, Aleta ZP. (OC)

**SUMMARY :**

Rivaille tahu ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. Siapa dia, siapa namanya, bagai mana masa lalunya, tidak bisa ia pecahkan dengan mudah jati diri gadis itu. Rivaille terjebak dalam permainan yang ia mulai sendiri, puzzle tidak bisa tersusun dari awal, hingga cahaya yang tidak bisa ia percaya muncul dihadapannya memberikan jawaban sesungguhnya.

**GENRE :**

Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Supernatural

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Disclaimer mungkin akan bertambah pada chapter berikutnya.

XOXO

**Who Are You?**

XOXO

"Argh…," Eta memegangi kakinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah merah.

"Tch," wanita itu memegangi rahangnya yang memar, "bocah sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran!" dengan menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam.

Eta meringis kesakitan, darahnya tidak henti – hentinya keluar. Menatap wanita itu, "Kau… Siren, kah?"

Wanita itu kembali menyembunyikan taringnya. Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Eta karena pikirannya teralih kepada cincin hitam milik Eta, tulisan yang mengisi cincin itu bersinar sekilas. Kembali menatap Eta yang masih meringis kesakitan, "bagai mana bocah manusia sepertimu mengetahui apa aku ini?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke tepi sungai.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang makhluk sepertimu."

"Tidak segampang itu bukan?" Tanya wanita itu kembali.

"Rambutmu tidak basah, meski kau baru saja terkena air."

"Bocah pintar. Dan… bagai mana kau bisa mendapatkan cincin itu?" Menarik ekor putri duyungnya kedaratan, Siren duduk di tanah.

"Ha?"

"Dapatkah kau menceritakan, bagai mana kau bisa mendapatkan cincin itu?" Tanya Siren dengan menunjuk kearah cincin yang ia maksud. Sepertinya putri duyung itu tidak lagi mempermasalahkan rahangnya yang retak dan pikirannya beralih pada cincin yang dipakai Eta.

Eta melihat kearah cincin yang ia pakai, "Aku, lupa…," jawabnya dengan suara parau.

"Sayang sekali… Apakah kau mencurinya?"

"Yang pasti tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Ingatan ku, sebagian besar aku tidak ingat…," tidak tahu mengapa Eta menjawab pertanyaan Siren dan melupakan luka yang ia derita.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengingat cerita tentang ku, jika kau hilang ingatan?"

"Cih, tidak semua hilang kan?"

Siren itu menarik sudut bibirnya, menjadi senyum licik, "siapa namamu bocah?"

"Eta…, mungkin."

Mata Siren membulat meski tidak ketara dengan jelas, "apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Eta hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hmm, baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, maaf atas luka itu," Siren melemparkan semacam tanaman ke depan Eta, "itu tanaman para Siren, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan tanaman itu," Siren bersiap melompat kembali ke dalam sungai, "nama saya, Parthenope, senang berbincang dengan anda," Siren itu melompat kedalam sungai. Bahasa yang digunakan pada akhir kalimatnya berubah menjadi sangat sopan untuk berbicara kepada seorang bocah.

Tak mempedulikan kalimat terakhir dari putri duyung itu, Eta mengambil tanaman yang di berikan oleh Siren yang bernama Parthenope kepadanya. Menumbuknya dengan batu seadanya dan menaruhnya diatas luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah, membalutnya dengan robekan kain dari pakaiannya. Rerumputan disekitarnya terlumuri darah miliknya sendiri. Tubuhnya benar – benar lelah, sekujur tubuhnya juga basah kuyup. Lagi pula ia tidak dapat meneruskan perjalanannya yang tak tentu arah dengan kaki yang terluka cukup parah. Kembali berbaring tanpa berpindah tempat, kelopak matanya tidak kuat menahan beban lagi, ia memejamkan matanya.

XOXO

Rivaille tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, ia hanya memandang kosong kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya tidak berada ditempat, melayang – layang. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan gadis itu, lagi pula tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka. Tapi Rivaille tidak bisa mencegahnya, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri ia membanting kertas yang ia genggam keatas mejanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," berdiri meninggalkan ruangannya. Mengambil kuda miliknya, Rivaille meninggalkan kastil.

"_Heichou_, mau kemana?" Tanya Eren yang berpapasan dengan Rivaille di halaman depan.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren, Rivaille hanya melewatinya. Meski memang begitu orangnya, Eren masih dibuat sakit hati dengan ucapan – ucapan Rivaille. Menyusuri jalan setapak, ia membawa kudanya tak tentu arah kedalam lebatnya hutan. Memang tempat squadnya terpencil dan jauh dari kota dan sumber air.

Hari sudah hampir petang, Rivaille masih menunggangi kudanya. Pergerakan kudanya melambat ia tahu itu, "kau haus?" Tanya Rivaille sambil membelai leher kudanya. Membawanya kesungai terdekat dan beristirahat sejenak.

Membiarkan kudanya minum, Rivaille berjalan menyusuri sungai. Tidak khawatir tentang penerangan, Rivaille agak berlama – lama menyusuri tepi sungai. Telinganya mendengar suara itu, ya, tidak salah. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara yang ia dengar, pikirannya juga diselimuti rasa penasaran.

Tidak berpikir akan bahaya apapun yang dapat terjadi pada dirinya, ia masih ingin menemukan sumber suara itu. Sudah dekat. Tatapan matanya tidak seperti biasanya, tidak tajam, kosong. Ia seperti terhipnotis atau memang terhipnotis. Tubuhnya menuruti perintah wanita yang ia lihat. Melambai – lambaikan tangan kearah Rivaille seakan ingin merengkuhnya. Rivaille menurutinya, berjalan mendekati wanita itu hingga ia benar – benar berada di tepi sungai yang tenang, tenang berarti dalam kan?

Eta terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, menoleh kearah sumber suara. Matanya membelalak lebar, "Dia?" bertanya – tanya dalam hati, ia memperhatikan pria yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Mengikuti arah pandang pria itu, nafasnya tercekat dan mulut Eta menganga.

"Hei!" Teriaknya kepada pria itu, yang tidak direspon apapun, "Sial!" Mencoba berdiri, "Argh…," meringis kesakitan, lukanya belum sembuh total. Dipaksanya untuk berdiri dan membuat luka yang hampir tertutup karena tanaman dari Siren itu kembali terbuka lebar mengeluarkan darah merah yang banyak. Berjalan cepat sebelum wanita itu menarik pria bertubuh "pendek" tersebut.

_BYUR_

"Oh, Tuhan!" Eta menyusul pria itu kedalam air, keputusan yang sangat mengerikan untuk kembali kedalam sana.

Berenang kedalam, lebih dalam hingga Eta dapat mencengkram baju pria itu. Terjadi tarik – menarik antara keduanya untuk memperebutkan pria itu.

_Sial, sadarlah!_

Menjejakkan kakinya kepada wanita itu, Eta berhasil menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya. Tapi tubuhnya sudah kehabisan tenaga, ditambah darah dikakinya keluar lagi. Tubuhnya melemas, tapi ia merasa ada yang menariknya kepermukaan. Rivaille menariknya.

_Sudah sadar? Syukurlah…_

Tapi belum sempat mencapai permukaan, Eta melihat dibalik punggung pria itu siren – siren yang lain mendatanginya. Salah satu dari mereka melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu. Eta melihatnya. Siren –siren itu mengucapkan beberapa mantra, mungkin mantra untuk menghipnotis pria yang sekarang dihadapannya. Melihat pria itu kembali menutupkan matanya, Eta memaki dalam hati.

_Sial jangan tutup matamu!_

Pria itu terbawa kedalam hipnotis salah satu siren tadi. Sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawan, tapi Eta tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya kepada pria itu.

"Aaaarrrr… Dia milikku!" menunjukkan taringnya sambil menarik pria itu dari dekapan Eta.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Masih memeluk pria itu dengan erat,

_Siapapun tolong…_

Cahaya terang yang menyilaukan tiba – tiba muncul membuat siren – siren itu berteriak dan kabur menjauhinya. Pikirannya juga bingung,

_apa yang terjadi?_

Eta mengumpulkan tenaga dan kembali membawa dirinya dan pria itu kepermukaan. Ditariknya pria itu menjauhi sungai, dibaringkannya didekat pohon, dan Eta kembali ketempat awalnya yang tak jauh dari pohon itu. Masih mengatur nafasnya. Udara disekitarnya menjadi lebih dingin. Lukanya lebih sedikit mengeluarkan darah sekarang.

"Tadi… Siren yang lain?" gumamnya.

Permukaan air sungai yang tenang kembali beriak. Eta masih menghafal wajah itu, "Parthenope?"

Parthenope menunjukkan tubuhnya hingga pinggulnya saja, tak mengatakan apapun ia menarik tangan kirinya, dan keluarlah satu Siren berambut merah.

Siren itu menjerit, "lepaskan!"

Parthenope yang tidak mau melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan siren itu membentak, "minta maaf padanya!"

"Untuk apa aku meminta maaf pada bocah manusia?"

Eta seperti menonton perdebatan dua orang anak kecil berumur empat tahunan. Parthenope seperti menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, siren berambut merah itu membelalakkan matanya dan berhenti meronta meminta dilepaskan oleh Parthenope. Siren berambut merah itu menoleh kearah Eta.

"Maafkan dia, dia Raidne salah satu dari kami," Parthenope yang angkat bicara, tapi siren berambut merah yang bernama Reidne itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit tanpa berkata - kata.

Eta menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "merepotkan," sambil melirik kebelakang memandang pria yang masih jatuh pingsan itu.

"Mohon diterima," Reidne memberikan semacam tanaman pada Eta, tanaman yang sama seperti yang diberikan Parthenope padanya siang tadi.

Kedua siren itu berpamitan dan kembali kedalam sungai. Eta kembali menaruh tanaman yang telah ia tumbuk, permintaan maaf dari siren dan menyobek pakaiannya lagi untuk mengganti balutannya. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil menjaga sekitar, siapa tahu ada hewan buas atau semacamnya. Hingga pria dibelakangnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh…," Rivaille memegangi kepalanya.

Eta menoleh kearah tempat pria itu, "sudah sadar?" tanyanya. Nada bicaranya seperti orang yang bergumam, tanpa emosi meski dia menunggu pria itu bangun sudah beberapa jam lamanya semenjak kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Rivaille kebingungan karena seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Kau (seperti) kesurupan dan masuk kedalam sana," menunjuk kearah sungai, "aku tunggu lama kau tidak juga muncul, lalu aku menarikmu kembali kepermukaan." Tidak berniat untuk memberi tahukan kejadian yang asli, Eta juga tidak tahu mengapa kata – kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Rivaille berdiri dan mendekati Eta, "kau terluka?"

"Tadi sewaktu aku menarikmu keluar, ada ular yang menggigit kakiku," jawab Eta.

"Pendarahanmu terlalu banyak!" Rivaille melihat rerumputan yang terlumuri darah Eta dari tepi sungai hingga tempat Eta duduk sekarang.

"Tidak apa…," ucapnya sambil mengencangkan balutan yang membungkus lukanya.

Suara langkah kuda datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Mendekat kearah Rivaille, kuda itu mendengus pelan. Rivaille membelai kuda itu, "datang menjemputku?"

Kuda itu membalas dengan dengusan. Menatap sebentar kearah Eta yang sedang menatap kearah sungai. Suara hentakan kaki mengelilingi mereka. Eta dan Rivaille mencari – cari suara itu. Eta tidak berdiri dan teguh pada posisinya. Rivaille yang dalam mode siaga mengambil ancang – ancang. Pria – pria berbadan besar keluar dari lebatnya pepohonan dan semak – semak, ada juga yang lompat dari atas pohon, mengepung mereka berdua.

"Eu nu cred..."(Saya tidak berpikir... dalam bahasa rumania)

"...Putem întâlni aici?!" (Kita dapat berjumpa disini ?! dalam bahasa rumania)

Rivaille menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Pria besar itu.

Bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit meringis kesakitan karena lukanya, "Ce vrei!" (Apa! dalam bahasa rumania), Eta membentak.

"Am auzit că a fost un cap foarte scump!" (Aku mendengar itu adalah kepala yang sangat mahal! dalam bahasa rumania), sambil menunjuk kearah kepala Eta.

Rivaille yang benci situasi dimana dirinya tidak mengerti apapun, berdecak marah, "bocah sepertinya kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan, ha?!"

Eta yang sebenarnya juga dibuat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria - pria itu, mengernyitkan dahinya, "ya begitulah, tapi yang pasti aku tahu mereka menginginkan kepalaku?"

Rivaille semakin menautkan kedua alisnya hingga tampak menyatu.

"Katanya, harga kepalaku sangat mahal...," Eta berkata santai dengan posisi tubuh yang santai pula, tidak seperti Rivaille yang siap dengan kuda - kudanya.

"Mereka menggunakan bahasa Rumania, bagai mana aku bisa tahu?" Eta bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tch. Bukan saatnya untuk bepikir seperti itu!" Rivaille mendecih.

"Wah… disini juga ada corporal, tidak kusangka, apa kalian memiliki hubungan? Aaaahhh… aku terlambat memilikimu gadis manis," pria berbadan tinggi dan kekar dengan pakaian kulitnya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada hubungan antara kami," jawab Eta cepat dengan mulus tanpa tergagap.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini sekarang!" ucap pria yang tadi melompat turun dari pohon. Mengeluarkan pedangnya yang tajam ia berlari kearah Eta.

Sedangkan dua pria lainnya menyerbu Rivaille. Sulit diterima akal jika dua lawan tiga yang menang adalah dua, apa lagi lawannya tidak sepadan. Kemungkinan untuk menang Eta dan Rivaille sangat kecil, ditambah keduanya tidak ada yang membawa senjata tajam atau semacamnya.

Eta masih tidak memasang kuda – kudanya untuk melawan pria yang menghampirinya dengan pedang yang tajam. Rivaille kewalahan menangani dua pria yang berbadan lebih besar dibandingkannya.

"Sial!" Rivaille terus menghindar.

Ketika pria itu menebaskan pedangnya, Eta menghindar kearah kanan, hampir mengenai lengannya. Sebelum pria itu mengangkat tangannya Eta sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan si pria dengan tangan kirinya dan menahannya tetap dibawah, dengan cepat ia menghentakkan tangan itu kebawah dan berputar sekali agar tangan kanannya dapat memukul tengkuk pria itu, dengan sekali pukul pria itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Melihat pria bertubuh "pendek" itu kewalahan, Eta berlari mendekatinya. Dari belakang Eta memukul kedua tengkuk pria – pria itu hingga tersungkur, masih dengan sekali pukul.

Rivaille melompat mundur ketika dua tubuh pria besar itu terjatuh tiba – tiba kehadapannya. Mata kelabunya menemukan Eta yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, _dia kah yang melakukan ini_? sambil melihat kearah pria yang tidak jauh berada dibelakang Eta yang juga tersungkur.

Eta meraskan tremor pada kakinya yang terluka. Jatuh terduduk di tanah, kakinya lemas. Saat pertarungan sesaat tadi ia melupakan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Siapa kau-," ucapan Rivaille terpotong.

"Argh…," Eta mengerang kesakitan.

Rivaille yang tidak terluka sedikitpun menyingkirkan pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya. Hari sudah petang, angin malam lebih kencang. Rivaille mendekati Eta. Tanpa diprediksi oleh Eta, Rivaille menggendong Eta ala _bridal style _dan menunggangi kuda yang setia pada tuannya.

Mata Eta membelalak, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita kembali ke kastil, kau terluka," jawab Rivaille cepat.

"Ta-tapi, nanti dilihat orang – orang…," Eta tergagap.

Tahu yang di maksud Eta adalah anggota squadnya, "mereka sudah ada dikamarnya masing – masing jam segini."

Eta terdiam, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang itu. Ia tahu pria itu sedikit menggigil karena tubuhnya yang basah dan terkena angin malam. Rivaille memilih jalan setapak yang mudah diikuti agar cepat sampai di kastil.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Eta tiba – tiba.

"Levi," jawab Rivaille yang masih memandang lurus kedepan.

Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Rivaille yang memenuhi pikirannya dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi padanya.

Penerangan hanya didapat dari cahaya yang dipantulkan dari bulan. Sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang berbicara. Kuda Rivaille berhenti didekat kandang kuda, Rivaille menggendong Eta turun masih dengan gaya _bridal style _dan membawanya keruangan yang Eta singgahi sebelumnya. Rivaille keluar dari ruangan tanpa berbicara apapun, begitu pula dengan Eta. Tidak lama Petra masuk keruangan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa basah kuyup begini? Tunggu sebentar akan aku ambilkan pakaian dan handuk."

Eta tidak berkata apapun dan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, hari ini ia benar – benar lelah. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, tidak kuat menahan beban itu ia pejamkan matanya, hingga ia terbawa tidur.

Sakit menyerang kakinya, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Petra yang sedang mengoleskan _antiseptic _pada lukanya. Meringis kesakitan. Petra sadar bahwa Eta sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi aku harus memberikan _antiseptic_, menjahit lukamu yang cukup lebar, dan mengganti perbanmu," ia tersenyum ke Eta dan melanjutkan tugasnya, "kau membalutnya hanya dengan kain basahmu… bisa infeksi nanti!"

"Argh… hanya dengan kain basah?"

"Iya…," mengambil perban didalam kotak yang seperti P3K.

_Dia tidak bisa melihat tumbukan tanaman itu?_

Eta melihat kearah kain yang basah ditaruh dilantai. Disana, di bekas kain yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membalut lukanya masih terdapat tumbukan tanaman yang diberikan siren.

_Apakah hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Makhluk gaib-_

"Sudah selesai!" Petra tampak senang dengan hasil kerjanya, "Aku sudah mengganti pakaianmu, tidurlah, ini sudah hampir tengah malam," bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Arigatou_…," ucap Eta sebelum Petra menutup pintu. Petra menyunggingkan senyum dan menutup pintu itu. Eta kembali memejamkan matanya, dia sangat lelah hari ini.

Rivaille yang berada diruangannya masih belum memejamkan matanya hingga pagi. Duduk disisi ranjang sambil melihat langit biru yang berada diluar sana. Sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia sudah tidak mengunjungi kamar Eta lagi setelah kejadian "itu".

_Kenapa orang – orang itu menginginkan kepalanya?_

_Bagaimana bisa, ia mengalahkan ketiganya sekaligus?_

_Lukanya?_

_Siapa kau… sebenarnya?_

Pintu ruangan Rivaille diketuk pelan, menoleh kearah pintu, "masuk," suaranya dingin.

Eren yang berada dibalik pintu melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh, e anu, komandan Erwin datang, ingin bertemu dengan _heichou_…"

XOXO

**TBC**

**A/N**

Maaf bahasanya rada GeJe... sebenernya sih aku pingin mbuat ceritanya Eta itu Reader, tapi kalo aku tulis pake "(namamu)" atau semacamnya kan kayak gak enak dibaca...

Review please


End file.
